edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Casimus and The Eds Halloween Spooktacular
Casimus and The Eds Halloween Spooktacular '''is a Halloween episode of Me and The Eds. It is a MaTE version of Boo Haw Haw. Episode Plot Edd and Eddy are walking home Halloween Harry's Costume Store talking about thier plan to go to thier sister nieghborhood, Tomato River County, for thier anual Halloween Festival/Carnival. What has Ed been doin' all day? Watching spooky Halloween flicks. The one that gave him nightmares was "When Clowns Go Evil". Casimus calms him down by talking over a cold glass of Dr. Coke. At 5 pm, the guys start walking out, in thier costumes, to head for Tomato County. Ed is Lion-o, Edd is a zombie of Albert Einstien, Eddy is (once again) Elvis but also a combination of a mexican wrestler called El Elva Loca, and Casimus is The Headless Horseman. Nazz (as Dorothy Gale) decides to join them. Upon arrival at the festival, Ed has a bad vison of an evil clown killing his friends. His first vision includes Nazz being choked (even though she is bobbing for an apple) by one of the clown's minions. He throws his sword and slices some of Nazz's wig. Edd tells him to calm down and relax. Eddy is trying to scam a kid, that almost looks like Jimmy, out of his Mr. Nutso candy bar, in exchange for a tube of toothpaste. Casimus pulls Eddy back. Ed has another vision, Casimus and Eddy being strangled. So he, once again, charges. But before he can attack, a purple beam pops out of nowhere. A man in a clown mask pops out and introduces himself as Jack.He also has his minions pop out, also wearing clown masks. As a tradition on Halloween, the kids are transformed into what thier costume is. Casimus decides to attack, but Jack halts his blade from striking...with a pair of clown sisscors. Edd attacks with a caveman club and is hypnotized to a halt with a lolipop. Eddy decides to rock out/body slam them to kill them, but no avail. Ed declares that in the final part of the movie, the heroes wear clown masks to camoflauge themselves. The Eds take masks Casimus got at a movie theatre around July 18, 2008. They put them on and strike. Casimus confronts Jack and the clowns retreat. The episode ends with Ed talking about the movie to Kevin, Eddy walking with his shirt open due to his newly-aquired stomachache, Edd muttering to himself, and Nazz and Casimus kissing. Characters and Costumes Ed: Lion-o. Leader of the Thundercats Edd: A zombie of Albert Einstien Eddy: Elvis (again) but also a combination of a mexican wrestler called El Elva Loca Casimus: The Headless Horseman Kevin: A Quidditch player Nazz: Dorothy Gale Quotes '''Eddy: C'mon boys. It is rockin' time! Ed: Wait up for me Eddy Elvis. Eddy: '''I'm not Elvis I'm Elvis and a mexican wrestler called El Elva Loca! And Whatever He-Man. '''Ed: No. I am Lion-O, leader of the Thundercats. Check out my sword! Thundercats! Thundercats! Thundercats! Eddy: Hey ain't this the toy sword I made in 5th grade and I got a C+ on, but I thought it was silver not gold? Edd: First, you got a C-, Second I hope we don't have a repeat of last year's Halloween where you tried to trade bags with Ed because all you got were lotions, shampoos, and a tube of toothpaste. Eddy: I HATED THAT HOUSE! Casimus: Am I frieghtning? Err. Eddy (to Edd): What the heck is Prime supposed to be? Casimus: Guess Eddy. I exist in the town of Sleepy Hollow and I pack a terrifying punch. Don't get to close to or off with your head! In 1776, I took Sleepy Hollow residents back to hell! The Headless Horseman! I'm the Headless Horseman! Ed: You mean the warrior without a horse? Casimus: Not Horseless Horseman! Headless Horseman! Headless! Eddy: Gee. Say it don't spray it Technohead. Ed: Thunder. Thunder. Thunder. Thundercats.HOOOOOOOO! Edd: He's right. Gentlemen, LET'S ROLL! Casimus: Then again, maybe you should save that phrase for me. Category:Fan-Fiction